


Отряд самоубийц

by eillirre



Series: Стёпа и грузины [2]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eillirre/pseuds/eillirre
Summary: брат за брата и за друга брата такое за основу взято
Series: Стёпа и грузины [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853545
Kudos: 6





	Отряд самоубийц

Алашвили, как из под земли выросшие посреди дороги, хватают Степу под руки с двух сторон и как обычно не дают вставить ни слова.  
– Здарова!   
– Есть дело.  
– Нужны контурные карты по истории.   
– Две штуки.   
– В долгу не останемся.   
– Да вы издеваетесь, там же ничего сложного нет! – закатывает глаза Стёпа, пытаясь вырваться из их хватки. На лицах близнецов отработанное выражение беспомощности и ни капли интереса к истории и Стёпа сдается. – Дайте хоть из рюкзака достать, что ли или вы домашку вместе со мной решили сдать?   
Давид хмыкает и Стёпа поспешно добавляет:  
– И хватит меня эксплуатировать! Это в последний раз!  
Мурик сдувает отросшую челку со лба и переглядывается с Давидом. Дождавшись кивка, соглашается:  
– В последний так в последний, забились! А что значит эксплуатировать?...  
Злобное "с дороги!" Стёпа слышит уже впечатавшись в стену. В плече начинает пульсировать боль и это не может значить ничего хорошего.  
– Стёп, ты как? – как издалека доносится взволнованный голос Давида, но Стёпа видит только перекошенное от ярости лицо Теймураза.  
– Мур, не нужно, все в порядке..  
Язык слишком медленно ворочается во рту, Стёпа будто попадает в слоумо: рот Теймураза открывается медленно, но слова вылетают преступно быстро. Никаких шансов себя остановить Мурик не предоставляет.  
– Эй ты! – орет он, сжимая кулаки. – Ты моего другана толкнул!  
Парень тоже поворачивается медленно. Уже не слоумо, конечно, по его напрягшейся спине становится ясно, что он просто даёт время для предсмертных воспоминаний.  
– Какие то проблемы? – от его дружелюбия несёт могильным холодом, у Стёпы даже лицо немеет от ужаса. Он знает его, девятиклассник, новенький в "Авангарде". Стёпа видел, как этот тип в прошлую субботу в конце матча сломал метлу об колено. Дава только крепче сжимает степино плечо – игру они смотрели вместе. Без Мурика. Мурик, блин…  
– Никаких проблем! – Стёпа уворачивается из под руки Давида и делает шаг в сторону нахохлившегося Теймураза. – Никаких проблем! – повторяет Стёпа, пытаясь намекнуть другу заткнуться. – Извините, что помешал пройти…  
– Вот и славно! – хмыкает чел из Авангарда и поворачивается назад. – Только теперь вы меня ещё и задержали.  
Мурик отлетает к ногам Давида, Давид падает на Мурика, а Стёпа не думая что делает, с усилием поднимает ноющую руку и подбадривая себя воплем бросается на девятиклассника.  
Тот ловит его кулак своей ручищей, казалось, не прилагая никаких усилий. Стёпе хочется сказать "Это не мое!" и убежать от него подальше, но пальцы, зажатые в кулак ужасно болят, а тип смотрит на попытки вырвать из его захвата руку с нескрываемой издёвкой.   
– Не понимаю, на кой хрен тебе очки, если ты не смотришь, куда прешь…  
Стёпа задирает голову, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза и последнее, что видит перед тем как кровь начинает заливать лицо – скуку.   
– А тебе есть что мне сказать? – не обращая внимания на заскулившего от боли Стёпу, спрашивает тип у замершего Давида. – Нет? Так я и думал. Ну я всегда рад поболтать, если что. Чао-какао, пацаны.  
Слетевшие очки хрустят под его ботинками и Стёпа скорее чувствует, чем видит, что тот наконец уходит. Тут же рядом с ним оказывается Дава, пытается зажать кровоточащий лоб. Стёпа вымученно улыбается и чувствует что губы подозрительно соленые и мокрые. Не вкусно.  
Мурик опускается рядом, протягивает разломанные пополам очки и виновато шмыгает кровоточащим носом:  
– Прости, руки дрожат, никак не выходит починить.  
– А, они мне не так уж и нравились… Да и не думаю, что смогу сейчас много увидеть, так что проведите меня в больничку, пожалуйста. Кажется у меня сломана рука. И пальцы. Ай!  
Алашвили как можно бережнее ставят его на ноги, Давид причитает и извиняется, извиняется и причитает и порывается нести его на себе  
– Да расслабься, Дав, – бормочет Стёпа, прижимая окровавленный платок ко лбу здоровой рукой. – Я бы не выжил, если бы ещё и за тебя пришлось бы вписываться…


End file.
